


【Arthurm/ABO】野火

by CondeCromo



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondeCromo/pseuds/CondeCromo
Summary: Alpha亚瑟/Omega奥姆。现代AU。无血缘关系。亚瑟视角。





	【Arthurm/ABO】野火

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha亚瑟/Omega奥姆。现代AU。无血缘关系。亚瑟视角。

隔壁新搬来一个已婚的年轻omega。  
几周来，虽然他一直单身一人，我只闻到过他淡薄又压抑的信息素味道，这不是一个没有被标记过的omega该有的气味。或许他的alpha与他相隔很远，像我的父母一样。或者——他被自己的alpha抛弃了。这是实事新闻的角落里时常出现的消息。总是有一些渣A随便搞大别人的肚子，因为酒精、烂得出奇的借口，或者只是出于该死的alpha本能。

淡金头发的omega有一双单纯的蓝眼睛和两瓣看起来就很软的嘴唇，在我盯着他看的时候他会脸红——也许因为我的一侧额头受过伤，我的眉毛是断的，看起来会有点凶，但他只是脸红，耳朵也会烧起来——真可爱——然后向我问一声好。  
他叫奥姆，是一个正直的小律师。这是我从我们的几次对话里得知的。某一天，在我恶魔一般淘气的小侄女囔囔着要来家里做客之前，我敲响了他的家门，想着也许一个omega会有什么带孩子的经验，有几本儿童故事书或者玩具什么的，虽然我从没见过他带着孩子，也未曾有孩子的哭叫声从他的家里传出，但我还是敲了门——带着隐秘的、甚至连我自己也没有察觉的渴求，想要窥探这个安静又漂亮的omega的所有秘密。  
在一阵略带匆忙的脚步声之后他打开了门，赤着脚，带着一点疑惑和惊讶，但是他很快就收起了这些，朝我友善地笑了——把我的目光从他白净的脚趾吸引到他毫不做作的笑脸和上翘的嘴唇上。这个单纯的omega，随意给别人开门，对一个几乎可以算得上陌生人的单身alpha毫无戒心，甚至还主动请我踏进了他的房间，给我倒了一杯刚煮的咖啡。我能更清楚地闻到他的味道，像某种夏季时令水果一样的清甜，非常淡。奇怪的是，只有这一种味道，没有任何另外的，比如某个alpha的味道混杂其中。  
他给了我几本图画书，说是在上omega必修的育儿课程的时候学校给的。还很新。  
我向他道谢，他还是朝我微笑，隐约露出两颗兔牙。他笑得真的好甜。  
不久后的一天，他隔着小院子的木头栅栏询问我是否能借给他一把梯子，家里的屋顶漏了。“没问题。”我平和地回应，然而心里已经吹起了口哨。当然我顺便帮他修好了屋顶。搬走梯子的时候我看见他在厨房的炉灶前穿着浅蓝色的围裙，挽着衬衫袖子露出一截小臂。他的长裤有点合身，包裹其下的臀部又紧又翘。他又光着脚跑到门口不住地向我道谢。后来、后来我们就熟悉了。但也仅此而已。

隔壁的omega真漂亮，不得不承认他开始偶尔出现在我的春梦里。我是一个成年的、正常的alpha，工作体面，还算有钱，单身主义者，有时会找一些beta或者omega床伴度过美好夜晚，他们会称赞我温和体贴，人品不错之类的——虽然湄拉告诉我这是被发好人卡的意思。但自从遇到我的邻居之后，我开始发现自己并没有这么“好”。  
我会肆无忌惮幻想奥姆的身体，在夜晚想象着从花园窗户溜进隔壁的房间，闯进omega的卧室，肆意释放自己的信息素，在熟睡的omega醒来之前他的身体就已经先一步做出了反应，变得湿滑柔软。我会在他完全清醒过来之前就让他无法反抗，压住他，迫使他呻吟着张开柔韧的双腿。对方也许拥有法律上的合法丈夫、甚至生育过，他的生殖腔曾经被打开过，他也曾像这样被另一个alpha掌控。这是偷情——这一想法击中了我，使我硬得发疼。我从来没有这么兴奋过，仅仅对隔壁邻居进行的性幻想就击溃了我所有的理智。  
然而第二天，我换掉了床单，还是那个对新邻居彬彬有礼的亚瑟·库瑞。  
我和奥姆出门上班的时间差不多相同。每个清晨，他依然会像往常一样向我打招呼。他还是那样纯洁、真诚，我却有些不敢直视他的眼睛。我害怕他会从我的瞳孔里看出端倪，那里一定燃烧着一把疯狂的野火。

好在，尴尬的境况不久后出现了转机。我的恶魔小侄女佩吉再次从天而降。我的哥哥和嫂子在情人节之前腾出了一个完美的假期，毫不留情地把女儿扔给了我。  
一个吵吵闹闹的小女孩和一个大块头alpha必然是天生的仇家。在她第一百次吵着要妈妈的怀抱、要西瓜味冰激凌、要上次看过的小人书（我已经把它们还给了奥姆）的时候，我的门铃响了。门口站着奥姆，他穿着整洁的白衬衫，淡金色细软的头发散开微微蜷起，他略微惊讶地看着我和揪着我头发的小女孩，我发誓我看起来一定很蠢。他整个人散发着西瓜的甜味，不，他就是一支超大号的西瓜味冰激凌。佩吉好奇地向他跑去，然后猛地抱住了他的大腿。显然我的邻居完美地符合她的一切要求：omega妈妈的怀抱，西瓜冰激凌的甜味和小人书。他们一大一小坐在我的旧沙发上，奥姆正在给她讲故事。我看着这个画面，不禁联想起一家三口一起生活的美好场景。谁也没有问起奥姆敲开我的房门的目的。  
我们三个一直待到很晚直到佩吉玩到睡着。期间我们一起疯玩了几个小时的体感游戏，看了搞笑的儿童动画片，吃了外卖，垃圾食品让人快乐。除了佩吉掰断了我的一个手柄遥杆之外，这简直是完美的一天。  
等到小恶魔在她的房间睡熟以后，我们两人之间的气氛又一点一点地、像缓慢漏气的气球一样，变得微妙。  
“呃，今天真的很谢谢你，奥姆，”我挠了挠头，“如果不是你来了，今天我不知道该怎么对付这个小恶魔。”  
“不用谢。佩吉很可爱。我……我想我挺喜欢和你们待在一起。”他又笑了，这时候月亮恰巧从外面经过，从我的小窗子里照进来落在奥姆身上，让我想起以前电影课上学过的东西，侧向光照下，他挺拔的的鼻梁、性感的嘴唇和饱满的下巴显出阴影，像最完美的雕像。他简直好看得犯规。  
“对了，今天你来找我是有什么事吗？”我下意识想了想今天是什么日子，噢，是……情人节。  
他依然看着我，柔软的嘴唇翘起微小的弧度，我不由自主地凝视他的眼睛，我可以感觉到……他一定从我的眼睛里看出了我所有的想法，他能看见我的混乱、邪恶和隐秘的欲望。仿佛有一千只魔鬼在我耳畔叫嚣，我却僵住无法动弹。我心里的那丛野火，此刻几乎将我灼伤。  
然而下一刻他却吻了我，我能感到我的嘴唇上覆上了一层温暖的丝绒，带着让人无法自拔的甜味，侵略了我。

我们急不可耐地啃咬在一起。我们都还没有发情，我的大脑却如发情期来临时一般缺氧，失去理智。在一同跌向我的床之前，我的肩膀好像撞开了卧室厚重的门，带来一丝刺痛。这让我清醒了一点。我把自己从奥姆美妙的躯体上剥下来，单手撑在他上方，一只手摁住他的两条手臂。  
“奥姆，回答我。你结婚了吗？那个属于你的alpha在哪？”我尽可能冷静地询问他，我们的脸颊只相隔了十公分，所以我能清楚地看见他玻璃珠子一般的眼睛里漫上一丝无措，如果不是我的错觉，他微微瑟缩了一下，完美的脸庞上浮现出仿若受伤的神情。  
他轻轻挣开我，坐起身：“我结过婚，亚瑟。你看得出来……我被标记过。但是他已经离开我了。我……我做了手术……”我能明白，一瞬间就能明白。他的眼神有点委屈，好像自己是一个被抛弃的残次品，此刻的他是那么小心翼翼。我抱住他，用力抱住，那么现在这个omega属于我了，他将永远属于我。

我无法控制自己不将那些关于他的不堪的幻想全部实施在他的身上。我咬住他被手术去掉了标记的腺体，一边控制不住地胡言乱语。“宝贝，你很香，我想舔你的全身。”  
而我也确实这么做了。奥姆的身体在昏黄的灯光下宛如闪着荧光的飞蛾，像圣洁的处子。但情欲的粉色开始蔓延他的全身，又因为我而变得湿漉漉，被我玷污。我的心底涌上隐秘的狂喜。我捉住他笔直的小腿，含住他白净的脚趾舔弄，一路向上，舔过他的膝窝，抬起他的膝盖之后我看见了那个属于omega的、瑟缩着的小口。  
成熟的omega的身体自发分泌出甜蜜的液体，虽然不在发情期，但那汁水仍然丰沛。我的手指伸进他的体内，柔软滑腻，温热，比我想象的还要美好。他的阴茎立了起来，私密处的体毛被体液浸成了暗金色，衬得粉色的性器如此干净可爱。我含住他，轻柔地舔弄。我用舌尖戳刺那翕张的小孔，用牙齿轻磕冠状沟，那根小东西颤抖着吐出更多液体。我的omega，浑身都是甜的，像一颗过于饱满以至于裂开的果实，香甜的汁水四溅。我深深地含住他，给了他一个深喉，他尖叫着射在了我的嘴里，拔高的声音像蓝宝石珠子叩击在我的心脏上。我吞下了omega带着淡淡甜味的体液，吐出他的阴茎一路舔过会阴，我抽出手指好让我的舌头能伸进那个粉色的流着水的穴口，才吮吸了几下奥姆就再次尖叫着体内高潮了，他的潮喷溅了我一脸。  
我饥渴的omega。我扶着阴茎挺入他湿滑的穴道，那感觉妙不可言。我俯身吻住他，舌头缠住舌头，好让他尝尝自己的味道。我感到他那两颗可爱的兔牙刮过我的舌头，不由得想象起他的兔牙刮过我勃起的阴茎上的经脉的感受。但这次先放过你上面的小嘴，我的小兔子。  
“奥姆咪，我要狠狠地操进你的生殖腔，让你给我生一窝孩子。”我一边用力挺动一边把舌头伸进他的耳朵，“他们会像你一样可爱，嗯……你要一边怀着孕一边给他们讲故事，就像今天你和佩吉做的一样。”  
奥姆的脸更红了，他的眼睛那么湿润。他转过头，愤愤地咬了一口我的下巴。真可爱，我迫不及待地捅开他柔嫩的生殖腔，那里的小嘴更加紧，更加急切地箍住我。如果有什么东西可以被称之为天堂，这就是。而奥姆，因为我剧烈的动作微微蜷缩起来，巨大强烈的刺激引得他开始抑制不住地抽噎。  
“你的丈夫也这么对你做过是吗？奥姆咪。”我吻着他，心底的黑暗想法却不断上涌，我无法控制地嫉妒，同时又感到疯狂，疯狂的快感，“他也这么叫你吗，奥姆咪？他也会舔你下面，吸你的小洞？他做得和我一样好吗？”  
我的omega摇着头哭泣，一边喘息着叫我的名字，一边伸出舌头讨好一般地舔我的嘴唇。他的手臂紧紧环住我的脖子，我们如此紧密相贴。当我的阴茎在他体内成结的时候他因为疼痛而颤栗。  
我舔了舔他汗湿的鬓角。“我的宝贝，奥姆，你将永远属于我。”

第二天醒来时，奥姆正躺在我的怀里，一丝不挂。我简直无法相信，隔壁那个漂亮可爱的omega已经真的属于我了。然后他醒了过来，金色的睫毛颤了几下才睁开，我爱死了这个困倦的小动作。  
“早安，亚瑟。”他揉了揉眼睛，对我狡黠地笑了。然后他微微撅着那张夺走我所有呼吸的嘴唇，贴上来向我讨要一个早安吻。天哪。这是我在之前的幻想里全然无法描绘的画面。  
等我们终于能够穿好衣服起床走出房门的时候，我的小侄女已经自己起来了，还扎好了辫子，她看着我们一起从卧室出来，很自然地和我们打招呼：“早上好。今天早餐吃什么，婶婶？”


End file.
